Unexpected Reunion
by Mistyfan5987
Summary: Ash is traveling in Unova with Iris and Cilan... a blackout hits a town. They are forced to share a room and Ash can't believe their roomate. Rated Kt t equals plus to be safe not sure about ratings. More chapters to come.I do not own pokemon.
1. Chapter 1

**Unexpected Reunion**

_Ash is traveling in Unova with Iris and Cilan... but what happens when a blackout hits a town. They are forced to share a room and you'll never believe their roomate._

An old Friend

A teenage girl the age of 14 sat by a creek in Unova brushing her long red hair. She wore jean capris, a yellow shirt with a red short-sleeved jacket, and red and yellow sneakers. She was surrounded by her things, a note-book so she could write down her findings, she was on an assignment from Prof. Oak back home. Also around her a sleeping bag, a set of dishes, and of course her pokemon. She had three pokemon who hated their pokeballs so they slept against a tree. Her Gardevoir, who she had caught just before coming to Unova, her female pikachu she named Electra, and of course her Azurill. She packed her things and went to wake the pokemon. As they headed out the girl noticed thunder clouds rolling in.

"We better get to the next town and soon before this storm hits." the girl said to herself as she pulled out a map. "We can be there in about an hour if we walk half an hour if we run," so they took off hoping to beat the storm.

They reached the town just as it started to rain. _We need to find the pokemon center quick._ Gardevoir told the girl telepathicly. The girl nodded and they headed off.

**In the pokemon center.**

"Nurse Joy are there any rooms left?" asked the girl, hopeful.

"Yes you are just in time we have one left." The woman came out from behind the counter and led the girl down the hall. "Here we are," said the woman stopping infront of a door.

"Thank you," said the girl and walked inside as Nurse Joy walked the other way.

The girl went out on the balcony and took out her laptop preparing to send a report to prof. Oak when the lights in the room went out then came back on. She looked out at the city and saw it completely dark. _Power's out in the city the center must have a generator. _Thought the girl as she started to type.

**XXX**

Ash walked with Iris and Cilan through town on their way to the pokemon center before the storm hit. They were a few blocks away when the lights of the diner they were passing went off.

"Oh great," said Iris, " the power's out, now what do we do?"

"Relax Iris pokemon centers have generators." said Cilian as the neared the center. It looked like the sun in the middle of the dark town.

**In the pokemon center**

"Nurse Joy what do you mean there are no open rooms?" asked Iris freaking out.

"I'm sorry but a girl just took the last room not even five minutes ago." said the woman a sad expression on her face. "I suppose I could ask if she'd be willing to share the room with you."

"Please would you," said Iris her eyes lighting up. Nurse Joy left and came back waving her hand for them to follow.

"Here we go," she said opening the door. Iris, excited to meet this girl, ran inside.

"What's her problem?" asked Ash.

"If I had to guess I'd say she excited to have a girl around for once instead of two guys." replied Cilan. Ash nooded then turned towards the door.

"Iris is the girl in th-," Ash stopped as he walked into the room. The girl turned around and watched Ash wondering what he'd say. "M-M-Misty?" Ash asked baffled.

"Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed jumping into the girl's arms. Electra growled until the girl gave the pokemon a look and it stopped and hopped onto her shoulder.

Misty looked up at Ash and smiled. "Hi Ash," her eyes were starting to sparkle. "Long time no see."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I do not own this chapter will include pokeshipping and Wishfulshipping if you are offended by such material turn away now.**

Chapter Two:

**Cilan POV:**

I stared in confusion, "Wait Ash you know this girl?" Ash just nodded still staring at the girl. I couldn't understand why he was acting so weird, but yes I could I act weird around Iris all the time.

Finally the girl spoke, "You must be Cilan and Iris," she said nodding to each of us I turn. "It's a pleasure to meet you.

Iris spoke for me and her I was too busy trying to snap Ash back to realilty. "We are happy to meet you tooo we've heard much about you." The girl giggled and Ash snapped back then spun on his heel to face Iris.

"You have not heard a lot about her." He shouted while the girl looked back at her laptop there was a request for a video chat. She walked over and clicked to except.

"Misty how is the assignment going did you find out anything more about Deerling?"the man asked with something creeping up behind him.

"Professor look out Muk," but she wasn't fast enough the thing jumped on the man.

"Muk leave Prof. Oak alone." I hadn't even realized Ash had walked up behind the girl and appearently she didn't either for she jumped at the sound of his voice. The thing that must have been Muk got off of the man who must have been Prof. Oak and sulked away. "Hi Professor," Ash said finally acting like himself.

"Ash, so you found him then Misty?"

"Yes, I did but it wasn't on purpose I think I can find a little more and head back the day after tomorrow." said Misty.

"Good Tracey could definetly use some help he can't figure out how to make the Taurous stop stampeding."

"Alright well I'll see you later Prof. Bye." and with that she ended the chat. Ash suddenly looked shocked.

"Wait your leaving soon?" Ash looked hurt and Misty just nodded her eyes full of sorrow.

**Iris's POV**

Ash looked upset, and I could understand why Misty was leaving and from what I had heard him say before he really cares for this girl. I'd feel the same way if I hadn't seen Cilan for a while then I all of a sudden see him and he says he has to leave in a couple days. I have to see if I can get Misty to stay at least a little while longer.

"Hey Misty can I talk to you for a minute, alone." I aim the last part at the guys and they happily ablige and shut the door.

"Yes? What do you want to talk about?" she asks as I sit on the bottom bunk of one of the beds.

"I want to know what you think of Ash?"

"What I think of Ash? W-w-why?" she stutters and blushes a light pink, _I knew it the way the saddness appeared in her eyes she likes Ash too._

"Like do you think he's a good trainer?"

"Oh," she relaxes and sits beside me. "Yeah he's been working hard ever since he started and he has made some great progress."she says as she finishes.

"Do you miss traveling with him?" I ask.

"Well yeah but I don't see how I could I mean I used to have the gym which my sisters took back over and now I help the Professor."

"Well why don't you travel with us now?" I ask hoping she will say yes.

"I don't know," she replies trailing off.

"Oh come on please I know you want to just like I know you like him," that gets her attention her head snaps up and a blushes crosses her face.

"I'm bulushing are'nt I?" she asks, I nod.

"What do you say?"

"Fine but Ash can never know I like him," she says and extends her hand.

"Deal I say," and we shake hands.

**A/N hope you guys liked it R&R please. Until next time Pokeshipping forever!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Soooo sorry for not updating sooner laptop wasn't with me. This chapter is where Ash finds out. I Do NOT Own Pokemon.**

**Ash's POV**

I stood outside the room in the pokemon center with Cilan who was leaning up against the wall lost in thought.

"Cilan are you alright?" He looked at me with a start.

"Huh? Yeah why wouldn't I be?" he sweat dropped and I knew what was going on. (Most people thought I was dense but no I'm not.) I shake the thought away.

"What do you think they're talking about in there?"

"I don't know but knowing Iris she's probably going to try to get the girl to stay with us." Cilan says walking towards the door.

"What are you doing?" I ask walking up behind him.

"Want to know what they're saying or not?" he asks his ear pressed up against the door.

"We can't just eavesdrop," but I give in and press my ear against the door. I hear the voices and the first one I make out is Iris.

"What do you say?" she asks. Misty finally answers as Pikachu presses his ear up against the door.

"Fine but Ash can never know I like him," I hit my head as I jump.

"Pika!" Pikachu exclaims and joins me against the wall on the other side of the hall.

"Ash are you alright?" Cilan asks me and all I do is nod and I know it isn't convincing.

"Alright you got me I just can't believe Misty actually likes me b-," I stop before I say the last word.

"Back?" Cilan asks me and I look at him confused. "I know you like her Ash I saw you staring at a little carving of her one night.

"That's her lure she gave to me when I was traveling in Sinnoh."

" I knew at that moment whoever that car- excuse me lure was of must have meant a lot to you."

"She does you think she's staying?" I ask.

"By the sound of it I'd have to say, yes," at this my eyes light up. I turn to pikachu, " You hear that buddy Misty's probably going to be traveling with us again."

"Pikachu!"(Yay!)

**A/N Sorry it was so short but what you guys think? Review please. 'til next time luv you guys.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I hate myself for not uploading a new chapter sooner so sorry been busy with skol, lame excuse I know. Anyhow here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon. :*(**

**Misty's POV**

I sat on my bed in my long fluffy yellow pajama pants. I had a short sleeve baby blue tee on that hugged my figure. I tried my hardest not to look across the room at the raven haired boy who slept on the bottom bunk. Electra was asleep beside me,(I know you want to know why she has a pikachu, i'll explain in a minute.) I still remember the day I got her.

**Flashback**

"Misty could I get you to take care of a pokemon for me for a while?" asked Prof. Oak.

"Well of course professor, what pokemon is it?" I asked curiously. We walk into a little back room with only a soul generator.

"You see I was studying a pikachu and we need someone to train it and I figured since you use water types it would train pikachu, which is an electric type harder and better." I nod and walk to the side of the generator and there lay a pikachu sleeping peacefully at my touch she jumps up and bounds into my arms.

"You see figuring you would say yes we've shown her lots of pictures of you so she is very excited to meet you, her name is Electra, now Misty take good care of her."

"Of course professor."

*End Flashback *

Gardevoir is leaning up against the wall with Azurill in her arms like always. I think back to how I got Gardevoir.

It was a cold windy night and I was walking back to Delia's house where I was staying. That's when I heard a cry of pain and horror but not from a human. I ran into the woods straight towards the sound when I was knocked into and fell to the ground. I was about to shout when I realized what bumped into wasn't human but a pokemon.

"I'm sorry," I spoke with a soft tone as not to scare the pokemon away, "What's your name?" I ask hoping it understands reply catches me by surprise.

"_I am gardevoir and you are?" _It replies telepathically and I shiver.

"Misty," I can still hear this pokemon's shreik and I remember. "Why did you scream earlier?"

"_Oh right I was attacked by some wild Ratatta." _she holds out her arm which is scraped and red.

"Here let me halp," I reach into my bag and pull out a potion here hold still this will sting. Gardevoir winces in pain as I spray the medicine on her arm. I finish and the wound is lighter. I take a bandage and wrap it around her arm. "Come on you can come with me, I'm sure Delia won't mind."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Thanks to those who review you guys are why I pokeshipping if offended turn away now.**

**Diclaimer:I do not own pokemon. If I did Misty and Ash would be together.**

**Ash's POV**

I sat on my bed staring at the red read sleeping across the room. I can't believe that she's here, I haven't seen her in so long. I quietly pull my coat up off my bag which is sitting on the floor. I reach in the pocket and pull out the little pink hankerchief with three yellow stripes. I unfolded it and stared at the thing that was wrapped up inside. I still remember when she gave it to me I stare down at the little figure of Misty and lure stares back at me smiling and giving me the number one sign with her hand.I look across the room at her sleeping figure she looks so different from the version of her that is on the lure. She now has long hair that cascades down her back framing her face in the cutest way. She no longer wears shorts but capri's everything about her is different except one thing, I still love her, yes I Ash Ketchum am in love with my best friend. I watch her a little longer until she rolls over I then quickly turn in fear she might wake up and see me staring. I lay there for a while and eventually I can't help it anymore I look. Just my luck to just as I look my brown eyes meet her beautiful blue green ones. I quickly roll over and cover my face with the blankets as I drop the hankerchief on the floor and the lure with it.

**Misty's POV**

I lay there staring a the boy across the room who just turned his back on me. He rolled over and as soon as our eyes met he rolled back over quicker than you can say Pikachu. I lay there still tingling from that one second I was able to look into his chocolate brown eyes. I think of how much he's changed. He's grown up so much he's no longer the little kid I fished out of the river that day. I still remember the day he, Brock and I had to spilt up I gave him my-. My thouhts are interrupted as I notice somwthing small and pink laying on the floor in a clump. I han't noticed it before but he must have dropped it when he rolled over as quick as he could. I quietly get in my bag beside me and fish out a flashlight. I turn it on and angle it towards the item careful not to wake anyone. As the beam hits the object I finnally get a look at it, it's a hankerchief and not just any hankerchief, but my hankerchief. Tears start to well up inside me as the thought of him still having it touches my heart. I then notice the thing wrapped inside it small and colorful a angle the beam differently to where in engulfs the object, there in the light lays my lure, another thing I have given him. I turn off the light and drift off to sleep.

The next morning I wake up to Electra prodding me in my side. I lazily get up and go to the bathroom and change. I walk out to find Ash waiting to use the bathroom. I can't help myself I blurt out the question the has been bugging me all night.

"Why did you roll over so fast is it that bad to see me?" I ask and he looks shocked.

"What, no, I," he races past me and into the bathroom. I sit down in one of the chairs silently I sigh and wrap my finger around the tip of a lock of hair. The bathroom door opens and Ash comes over to me.

"Want to know why I rolled over so fast?" he asks and I nod maybe nows the time to tell him.

"The reaso I rolled over so fast is-"

**A/N So what you think Ash's comment will be cotinued don't worry. Please R&R thnks.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Those of you who have reviewed, thank so much. **

**Disclaimer:I do not own pokemon.**

**Ash's POV**

"because I felt quesy and wanted to sleep." _man she is so going to see through that lie. _I thought as I awaited Misty's answer.

"Oh okay, well see you downstairs," replied Misty. I watched her go wondering if she really bought it. I quickly finished gathering things up and head downstairs to meet up with Iris. Cilan, and Misty.

**Misty's POV**

Ash stood infront of me lying through his teeth. He said he felt quesy I had known him long enough to know when Ash was lying and now was one of those times. I just didn't know what real story was but I knew I was going to have to find out. I told him i'd see him downstairs and left to go ask if Iris or Cilan if they knew anything.

As I walked downstairs I saw them standing there just talking about who knows what.

"Hey guys I have to ask you guys something." I said as I walked into the lobby.

"What would that be?" asked Cilan.

"Do you know what's wrong with Ash he's been lying to me all morning." I said looking them in the eyes. They silmaltantiosly turn their heads away from me and reply,

"No sorry not a clue."_ Great now their going to lie to me I guess I'm not supposed to know what was really going on._ I tought as Ash walked into the lobby. Cilan was the only one to speak, I wasn't going to because I was still trying to figure out my problem.

"They say that the road out of this town is blocked by trees that fell during the storm last night so we'll just have to walk around and hang out in town." Ash, Iris and I just nodded in agreement and we headed out. As we walked I watched Ash as he walked. It was curious no matter what happened he refused to look at me. Once I even stumbled on purpose and fell directly infront of him and even as he helped me up he wouldn't look at me. Finally I realized I had to drastic measures, and so I planned that that night I would find out one way or another what was going on and why.

**Ash's POV**

I walked next to Misty careful not to look at her. I still wasn't convinced she thought I was telling the truth. She fell infront of me and I was careful to still not look at her as I helped her up. I wanted so bad to tell her I liked her but I was afraid to make a fool of myself even though I had overheard her say she liked me. I walked on in silence as we headed into the middle of town.

**Back at the Pokemon Center**

**Noboby's POV**

Misty sat in the room on her bed with Iris sitting above her. Ash and Cilan sat on the other bunks. Finally Misty spoke after wha felt like hours.

"I know I said I was going to stay with you guys for a while but I honestly think I'm going to head back home."she said looking down and sighing. _I hope this works._ She thought as she watched for Ash's response.

"Your what!" he sceamed a shocked look on his face. Electra, Gardevoir and Azurill had been filled in on the plan and nodded the heads in agreement with Misty. Pikachu got up from where he sa beside Ash on the bunk and ran over to Misty clinging on her neck.

"Pika pika,"(no, no) he said shaking his head. Ash got up and walked over to Misty.

"Can I talk to you I the hallway for a minute?" he whispered into her ear. She nodded and got up and followed him into the hallway. "Misty you can't leave because I-I-I like you," he said looking away. Misty looked at him her eyes soft. She grabbed his arm and carefully pulled him closer and kissed his cheek. "Don't worry I was joking," said Misty looking him in the eye.

**A/N hope you liked it R&R please. Love you guys.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N So sorry for not updating I have no excuse I am truly sorry. Anyway where we left off Misty has just told Ash she likes him, but what will he say. Let's find out.**

**Nobody's POV**

Ash stared at Misty in disbelief. He couldn't believe what had just happened. Misty had just kissed him. He didn't believe it was possible. He stared her in the eye. Her cerulean eyes danced and twinkled with joy and flashed her dazzling smile and turned to walk down the hall to where Cilan and Iris were waiting. Ash quickly grabbed her arm, "Wait Misty. There's something to do." He took Misy's chin in his hand and tilted it up towards him. He slowly leaned forward to where their lips were just centimeters away. Misty quickly grabbed his face and pulled him the rest of the way.

They released eachother and Misty turned and walked away. Pikachu, who had been sitting on the floor by Ash's feet looked up at him.

"Pika!"(Finally) "Pika Pi,"(About time) Pikachu hopped on to Ash's shoulder and they headed out the way Misty had left.

Cilan watched Ash carefully, "woah Ash are you ok, your cheeks are as red as Misty's hair."

Ash shook his head to clear his mind._Pull it together Ash. _"Cilan no they're not."

Misty nodded her head her orange hair bouncing. "Yes they are," she walked over to him and poked his cheek. "Right here," she smiled and walked back. "What a little kid."whispered Iris.

"Well I say we head out of about here, how about you guys?" asked Iris. They all nodded and headed out of the Pokemon Center. Misty walked over beside Iris.

"Did you call me or Ash a little kid?" Iris smiled, " I was talking to Ash since he was tying to deny hat his cheeks were red." Just then Misty's phone rang. She picked it up and it was Tracey(please tell me if I spelled that right).

"Yes Tracey what is it?"

"Misty we need you back here as soon as possible the pokemon are going insane! Please hurry!" Tracey hung up. Misty looked up her orange locks were wet from a tear running down her cheek. She solemly looked at the teens standing around her.

"Guys this time I'm not joking I have to go back to Kanto." she hung her head in despair.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Sorry for not updating sooner but I keep forgetting. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon.**

Ash watched Misty in disbelief tears filling my eyes. She had to go back to Kanto but why? He wondered.

"Misty why do you have to go back, what happened? Who was that?" I asked.

Her head was still hanging, "It was Tracey. The pokemon are going insane need they need my help." Ash looked at her his chocolate eyes becoming watery.

"So your leaving this time, for real?" he asked his words starting to get choked. Pikachu, who was on Ash's shoulder, looked at Misty his black eyes wide. Misty nodded her head her red waves bouncing. Misty solemnly reached into her bag and pulled out her map. Tracey had said that the next ship was leaving from the town closest to them.

"Guys the next ship leaves from the town closest from us in two hours. If we go now we can make it in one. That'll, will leave me with time to say good bye.

**In the town no ones POV**

Misty walked solemnly behind Ash and Cilan with Iris beside her. Azurill was in Gardevoir's arms and Electra on Misty's shoulder looking at Pikachu longingly. Cilan stopped at the edge of the port.

"Well this is where the ship will leave from there's a café over there that we can go to for an hour." He said leading the group towards a small little building amongst others like it all lined up. Misty opened the door the bell making a subtle ring and walked to a table. Everyone sat down. It was a booth so Ash was next to Misty and Iris and Cilan sat across from them. Forty-five minutes had passed and no one had said anything. They had only talked when they had ordered drinks. Misty finally got tired of the silence ad spoke

"I'm going to miss you guys. It was really nice to meet you and I wish I could stay longer but I" she had to stop before she started to cry. Ash put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to where her laying on his. She started to sob and her tears ran down to where they hit his blue hoodie. Finally the time had come for Misty to leave. The quartet walked over to the pier. Misty hugged each of them in turn saving Ash for last and giving him a kiss on the cheek, slowly walked onto the ship. She ran to be able to see them from the railing on the top of the ship. The wind whipped her red curls, orange in the sun, around her head. Tears streamed down her face as she waved good-bye. Ash watched her and whispered,

"I'll see you soon Misty, I love you."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N We left off with Misty leaving :*( what happens after she leaves idk let us find out.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON. (Wish I did)**

Misty sat with Azurill on her lap petting the small little polka dot Pokémon. She had come back here to the lab a couple days ago when Tracey called her while he was in the Unova region with Ash and his new friends. She still thought back to all that had happened. She thought of her love for the trainer who she had fought with for as long as she could remember. Electra hadn't been the same since they had left either. She refused to do any training and always hung her tail and ran her paw along the indent at the end. Her yellow and brown fur was a mess from where she refused to give herself a bath. Gardevoir was trying to get Electra to allow her to brush her fur all day yesterday, finally she gave up. Azurill hopped out of Misty's arms and ran to play with the other Pokémon. Misty stood up as Tracey walked outside with food for the Pokémon. They fed the Pokémon and Misty continued back to her place on the roots of the tree.

"Oh Ash when will I see you again?" she whispered to herself a silent tear running down her cheek.

**With Ash **

Ash sat with Iris and Cilan around the fire eating dinner. Ash hadn't talked to anyone for the past couple days. He couldn't stop thinking about the girl with the head of fire that warmed his heart. His only love was now thousands of miles away and he couldn't do a thing about it. Pikachu was no better he hardly refused to eat, he refused to train and wouldn't keep his fur nice it was going every way imaginable. Ash kept looking up at the stars as they shone, above the trio watching the twinkling as they surrounded a full moon.

"Just like the night we first met," he whispered thinking back to that day. (If you don't know what happens look up the first Pokémon episode and watch.) He smiles at the thought of what happened. "We had a rough meeting but look what happened we ended up falling in love. I wish I could see her now I wish I could just be with her, near her to bring my heart the happiness it needs. Pikachu?" The yellow mouse looked up at the sound of his name. He crawls over and sits on his trainer's lap. "Why are you so sad Pikachu? It can't be because of Misty as well for you." Pikachu shook his head and let out what could only be described as a sigh.

"Pikachu Pika (no its Electra)." Ash not understanding continued to press Pikachu for the reason. Pikachu giving up on trying to communicate verbally so he took his tail in his paw and traced an indent along the tip of it.

"Oh you miss Electra, I guess what they say really is true, Pokémon are like their trainers." Said Ash, sitting back against a nearby log, he continued to stare up at the sky. "Don't worry Misty you'll see me again soon very soon I promise. With that he curled up and drifted off to sleep to the sound of the fire crackling as it died.

**A/N so what did you guys think hope you liked it til next time I love you my readers. R&R please thanks.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N So how've you been readers. Here's the next part of our hero's journey let's see what happens.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Pokémon. **

Iris woke up the next morning to Axew pulling on the shoulder of her shirt. She weakly rubbed her eyes and stared down at her little partner Pokémon. "What Axew?" she asked pushing her hair down to fix her bed head then she saw it. Ash was no longer lying where he was when he went to sleep, in fact he was anywhere around the fire, even his stuff was gone. Iris quickly jumped up and ran to Cilan's side. She shook his shoulder. "Cilan, Cilan wake up!" she screamed in his ear. He jumped up as if he had been hit.

"Wha-what happened?" he stuttered. Iris looked at him concern filling her eyes.

"Ash is missing he's not over there and his stuff's gone." She said tears welling up. Cilan sat up and pulled her into a hug.

"There now I'm sure he's okay. Ash can take care of himself but we should go look for him." Said Cilan as Iris let out a sigh of relief.

Ash walked around aimlessly through the woods he hadn't been here since the battle frontier. He had caught a ferry back o Kanto late in the night. He hoped Iris and Cilan weren't too worried, but he had to do this. If he didn't he knew he'd regret it for the rest of his life. He made his way through the woods and stopped at a stump in the middle of a clearing. He looked to one side of the stump; he could still see that little red head sleeping there. He smiled at the memory and kept walking his thoughts drifting to that little girl and all the time they had spent together.

Pikachu sat on Ash's shoulder beaming from red to red. He kept thinking about Electra and how happy he was that he was going to get to see her again. He may have only known her for a short while but as Ash said Pokémon act like their trainers. Pikachu then saw something up in the distance but said nothing do to thinking it was nothing.

Misty sat brushing Electra's fur. The static coming from her fur made a crackling sound. Gardevoir was brushing Azurill's fur right next to Misty. Misty had a plan to get back to Ash and them she had told Professor Oak that she would be leaving this morning. She finished brushing Electra's fur and stood grabbing her bag and heading for the door. Her Pokémon followed close behind her. She headed out and walked towards the Viridian Forest.

She finally got to the forest and starts walking remembering the day she first met Ash. She smiled remembering the events of that day. She laughed to herself as she thought of how she had met Ash. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't pay attention to where she was going. Gardevoir, Electra and Azurill's screams of excitement and fear were drowned out. She snapped out of her daze when she fell to the dirt her Pokémon next to her. She looked up spatting, "Why don't you look where you're going some people are trying to walk here." She looked at who she was spatting at and gasped, "Ash!" she frantically helped him to his feet. "I am so sorry, I didn't mean to run you over." He smiled and she returned the favor. He pulled her in for a hug as Electra and Pikachu hugged next to their feet.

Iris and Cilan stood at the docks, "What do you mean he took the last ship to Kanto. He's gone?" Asked Iris, frantic.

**A/N So what'd you think should I put in more Wishfulshipping? Tell me yes or no. R&R thanks bye.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Thanks to those who reviewed. Sorry for in the last chap there was no breaks my lines didn't transfer. Alright as requested this chapter will have more Wishfulshipping. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Pokémon. **

Ash stood there never wanting to let go. He had waited so long to have Misty hug him like this and now it was happening. They started to release their grips at the same time. They pulled apart only to wish they hadn't. Misty looked up at him (he's taller than her now) through her orange curls her cerulean eyes sparkling. She looked deep into his brown eyes and smiled she was finally with him on their own, or so she thought. Next she knew something snapped in the woods next to them. She spun on her heel to face the noise. "Whose there and what do you want?" Nothing happened. "I said who are you and what do you want. Don't make me come in there!" A tall tan boy walked out of the brush looking down and the forest floor.

"Wow still as violent as ever, yep she's a keeper Ash." The boy looked up a smile spreading under his squinted eyes.

"Brock!" the two teens screamed in unison. They both jumped at him and hugged him all the while asking how he was and what he's been up to. He sat down on the ground and the two teens did as well.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Iris sat next to Cilan on the little ferry headed to Vermilion City. Iris's hand sat next to her knee on the bench. Cilan kept looking down at it every so often debating whether or not to sit his hand down next to it. He finally had the courage and set his hand just millimeters from hers. Iris looked down and smiled to herself, she started to shake and spoke. "I hope Ash is okay. I know what you said but I still worry I mean he's such a little kid." She started to shake even more, purposely, hoping Cilan would notice. Cilan did and decided to take action he took Iris's hand in his and looked into her maroon eyes.

"There now I'm sure he's okay he probably went looking for Misty. Can't say I blame him if the love of my life left I'd go after her too." Iris started to stop crying and Cilan continued. "Iris please don't cry I can't stand it you're too pretty to cry like that." At this Cilan felt like choking on his word and Iris stopped crying completely and latched onto his neck.

"Thank you Cilan. What would I do without you? Cilan I love you." She whispered the last four words but she was next to his ear so he heard every word clearly. He pulled her arms away from his neck and looked at her face searching it for any clue she was kidding. He could find none so instead spoke, "I love you too Iris." They hugged again as Iris stopped the last of her sniffling and smiled.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N sorry it was so short having writers block. R&R please, tell me what you guys would like to c in the next chap and I'll try my best. Thanks. **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Thanks to those who reviewed. Got a great suggestion and I'm going to give it a shot. In this chapter we'll meet some more old friends. Here we go. There will be Penguinshipping and Contest so beware.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Pokémon sadly.**

"Well I finished school early due to my vast knowledge of Pokémon so I'm on my way to work at the new Pokémon Center they opened in Pallet." Ash looked confused.

"Wait they opened a Pokémon Center in Pallet Town?" Misty looked at him and nodded, "I forgot to tell you when I was in Unova." She smiled nervously and rubbed the back of her neck. Ash just smiled to say it was alright and they all stood.

"Well I guess the gang's back together then?" Brock asked and they started walking. They nodded and continued to walk. Ash fell behind from where he was walking next to Misty to where he was equal with Brock.

"Brock back there, what did you mean by she's a keeper?" Ash whispered. Brock just looked and him and gave him a sly smile. "I always knew you two liked each other. Then I saw you hugging so I knew you final admitted it. I said what I said to break the silence and hostility Misty had set up." Ash was a little confused but nodded and shrugged it off. He picked up the pace to where he was next to Misty again. He smiled at the thought of Misty's hand so close to his and hanging in suspense. He cautiously reached out and took it in his. Misty wrapped her fingers around his hand earning a smile from Brock behind them.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Iris stepped off the ferry in Vermilion City. She looked around at all the buildings and the sea behind them. It was a relaxing blue color. "So how do we know where Ash went?" she asked looking at the multiple roads leading away from the city. Just then a massive shadow appeared in front of them. They turned around to see a huge man.

"You're looking for Ash?" Iris nodded and the man afraid of speaking. "Well little Ash went home to Pallet Town through the Viridian Forest. Be careful though it's dangerous for those who haven't been there before, would you like help?" The kids shook their heads no and the man pointed. "Alright then that way leads to viridian just follow the signs from there." They nodded their thanks and hurried off.

"Man that guy was big I hope we find Ash soon." said Iris as they ran off.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Dawn where are we going I want to rest." Cried a very tired, Kenny. His arms hung by his sides and he arched his back and was dragging along.

"Alright but if we're going to make it to Pallet in time for the party we need to hurry." She said sitting on a bench in Viridian City. Kenny happily slumped down next to her. She looked at him and laughed he was so silly.

"What are you looking at Dee Dee?" he questioned teasingly. She smacked him and stood up and grabbed his hand and pulled him with her.

"Let's go I bet Drew doesn't do this to May." She said and took off running. Kenny laughed and took off after her.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Looks like we're here first. Can't wait to see the party Delia's set up." May said to her boyfriend as they approached the Ketchum house.

**A/N So what'd you think. R&R Please. I'm open to suggestions. Until next time.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Hey guys who's ready to party? So in this chapter we'll discover this party Delia has planned. Let's go.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Pokémon.**

AGES: Misty-14 Ash-14 Brock-19 Tracey-17 Dawn-10 Kenny-10 Iris-13 Cilan-15 May-12 Drew-12

Misty walked next to Ash with Brock on her right. She looked over at Brock and gave him a knowing smile. "He's going to be so surprised," she mouthed and he nodded his head. She knew what Delia had planned but it couldn't start until Ash got there. She couldn't help but wonder how they were going to get there. She smiled to herself as she thought of who some of the guests were she couldn't wait to see the ones she had met again. Although one she had met she could wait to see they never did figure out if it was her or the girl on the dock that day. She frowned at the memory of Ash being kissed then and when they were in the Orange Islands. She smiled again as she looked down at her hand which was closed tightly in Ash's. She kept walking, they were nearing Pallet Town, and it was just off in the distance when they heard a voice behind them.

"Ash, Brock, Misty!" a girl's voice screamed behind them. They all turned around to see a blue haired girl standing next to a brown haired boy.

"Dawn, Kenny!" the trio cried in unison. The couple waved and ran to meet the trio. "So where are you guys headed?" Asked Brock.

"Same place you guys are. Pallet." Replied Kenny.

"Well let's get a move on, don't want to be late." Misty stopped suddenly. Brock, Dawn and Kenny stared at her. Ash looked at her confused, "Late for what?" he asked. "Nothing," replied Misty in a sing song voice. She happily smiled and walked over to Dawn. They smiled to each other and took the lead on the way to Pallet.

"I wonder if May's already there?" asked Dawn. Misty shrugged her shoulders and they proceeded on.

Ash walked in between Kenny and Brock. He really wished he knew what was going on. He kept pondering it in his head over the next hours until they were about a mile outside of Pallet Town. He smiled at the thought of being home and earlier than planned. He wondered why Misty was acting so weird but pushed the thought aside as the town came into view. He forgot all his worries and suspicions as they walked into town and saw his house. He ran ahead, pushing through Dawn and Misty. He ran as fast as he could to the door and threw it open.

"Mom I'm back!" he called into the house and got no response. He looked at the group who walked up behind him calmly. "Where's my mom?" he asked a confused expression on his face. Misty smiled.

"Maybe I can shed a little light on your situation. Come on we need to get to the Pokémon Lab we're expected." She said waving for everyone to follow her as she headed towards the lab.

"Expected?" whispered Ash to Brock. Brock just put his finger to his lips and made a shushing sound. Ash closed his mouth and nodded, he knew Misty hated to be questioned. He just walked slowly behind her and smiled as he thought of seeing Professor Oak again he hadn't seen him since his first day in Unova.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

May watched out the window of Professor Oak's Pokémon research lab and the road leading to it. She had thought she had seen a head of orange hair just over the horizon but wasn't sure cause she hadn't seen it since. She had about given up hope when she saw the hair again this time followed by black, brown, blue and light brown. She quickly ran to the next room, "Tracey, Tracey she succeeded!" she screamed scaring him half to death and making him scratch a line through his sketch of a Pokémon that was sitting in front of him. He looked up in surprise.

"Who succeeded and at what?" he questioned trying to erase the line. May paying no attention grabbed him by the arm and drug him to the window. He looked out searching for what had made the 12 year old scream in delight, and then he saw it, walking up the path the one person they had been waiting on accompanied by an orange haired messenger. He smiled as he walked to the room where Delia was talking to a small Pokémon.

"Remember we need you to teleport us all there can you do it?" the Pokémon nodded. She turned around at Tracey's hand on her shoulder. She knew what that meant and went to get everyone else.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Misty looked at Ash he still looked confused. She smiled and walked the rest of the way up the path. She knocked on the door lightly and it was flung open to reveal May standing there beaming. May waved her hand and they followed her to a room. There floating in the air was the Pokémon

"Mew!" Ash screamed. "Why are you here." Just then Delia walked in and spoke.

"He's how we're getting to the party." She nodded to Mew and they were engulfed in a pink light. They all opened their eyes to reveal a large building. "This is the Hall of Origin, now let's start the party."

**A/N So what you guys think R&R please. Until next time.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Well here we go Party Time! **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Pokémon**

Ash stood in awe looking at the massive stone columns. They were made of white marble and the black swirls made it look so elegant. He looked up in shock finally noticing all the Pokémon standing around the columns. They were no ordinary Pokémon either, they were legendries. Every legendary from every region was there and in the middle of everything stood his friends and family (other than those who came with him), smiling. He smiled and turned to those behind him, beaming, he slowly walked into the middle of the hall as Misty pushed him slightly. He turned around in a circle admiring all the columns, and then he slowly started to become less and less shy and started to mingle.

They partied for hours on end. Everyone slowly dropping out as their exhaustion got to them. As the last of the guests started to leave, thanks to Mew, Ash walked over to Misty. She had her back turned to him. He snuck up behind her and grabbed her around the waist. She screamed and her drink flew into the air drenching Tracey, who she was talking to. She turned to face Ash red-faced. He smiled and tilted his head back. Misty understood and followed him outside. Once outside he turned to her.

"Misty, I have to head back to Unova soon there's still the league and everything I haven't done yet." He looked at Misty but her face showed no emotion.

"I know but you're not going back alone." Misty replied.

"I know I have Iris and Cilan."

"No you goof I'm going to come with you. I mean if that's okay." She said cautiously.

"Is it okay?!" he picked her up and spun her around. "Of course it's okay. This is going to be great I can do anything, knowing you'll be there with me." He slowly took her face in his hands and kissed her gently. She pulled back and smiled. This was going to be the start of something amazing.

**A/N Sorry it took so long I was in my school's play and it literally took over my life. R&R please, this is the end for this story unless you want a sequel.**


End file.
